Azumanga Daioh! Fighting Social Worker!
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: During the Second Semester the girls get informed of a staff member, he's a social worker. What they don't know is what he is when he leaves school... Heavy Shoujo-ai... don't like don't read... Bad Title I know...
1. Chapter 1

**Azumanga Daioh! Fighting Social Worker!  
**

**By Soul Teller**

**Summary: During the Second Semester the girls get informed of a staff member, he's a social worker. What they don't know is what he is when he leaves school... Heavy Shoujo-ai... don't like don't read...**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
A new staff, an old face...**

In Azumanga High, a woman with brown hair wearing a purple shirt, and short-skirt slammed the sliding door opened. She gave the students in the room a glare, before hurriedly walking forward. When she was behind the pedestal her hand moved at dizzying speeds as she hurriedly wrote on the board. When she was done the words 'Second Semesters' were emblazoned' on the board.

"Now starts the Second Semester, which means that the Sports Festival is drawing near!" This had the class confused. What was so important about the Sports Festival? Though not all the students were confused, some knew why she had made this significant. It had something to do with the class that was right behind the blackboard, or in particular the teacher behind the class, named Nyamo Kurosawa. "However that doesn't mean you get to slack off either! What it means is th-" there was a knock on the door. "WHO IS IT!?" she yelled.

"Geeze... you still are as loud as an a monkey aren't you Tanazaki?" said a calm yet deep voice from behind the door. A drop of sweat formed on the back of the students heads at this remark. A girl with neck-length hair, said "Geeze... whoever it is must have a death wish." the students gulped as Yukari gave a roar.

"WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME A MON-!?" Then she blinked. "Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" A brief chuckle was heard then the door opened. Yukari's eye's widened, her jaw dropped, and she raised a audibly shaking finger at the person at the door. "Y-Y-Y!" The person walked in ducking slightly to show a man that must've been at least 193 cms tall, with brown bangs and hair. His brown eye's seemed to sparkle, in the light. He was wearing a loose white doctor's robe, underneath that was a black button shirt, and black pants. He smiled, and held up a hand.

"Yo!" his reply was to have a piece of chalk thrown at immense speeds hit him squarely on the forehead. His head tilted back from the blow. Yukari, who was panting, looked at him her eye's were still wide and slightly whited out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked panting slightly. The man rubbed his forehead, a slight tear on his right eye.

"I work here now..." he said, looking at her slightly abashed.

"I CAN SEE THAT! What I mean is _why_ are you here?" She said regaining her posture slightly. He blinked then lowered his hand to reveal the red circle on his forehead.

"I'm the schools social worker." Many students gave an 'Ahhhh' sound.

"Excuse me!" Heads turned. "What's a social worker?" the social worker turned to look at the speaker.

"And you are?"

"Tomo! Tomo Takino!" The social worker smiled.

"Minato Mikado... and to answer your question a social worker is a person who allows people to be their absolute true selves and is sworn to never reveal those facts about those people unless they feel it is dangerous or if the person wishes for other people to know." he raised a hand and stroked his chin while turning his head up. "To put it in laymans terms I'm kinda like a living diary! You understand." Tomo nodded, her face was unusually serious. Minato smiled, then he turned to Yukari who was now watching him, wearily. "As I understand it Tanazaki you had 1 rather interesting student correct? A miss Chiyo Mihama?" Yukari nodded and taking a step back slightly she gestured to a seat near the front. In it was a small girl of 10 years with orange hair set in two pigtails. She looked at him, "Ahhh... I see! Well my mission is complete and I'll be off! Oh and if anybody wants to have a talk with me my office is downstairs near the gymnasium. You can come anytime you like but make sure you're excused my office is not a ticket out of doing work." He said his eye's narrowing slightly at the last bit. The students sweated once again as he closed the door. Yukari stared at the door.

"Miss Yukari?" She turned to Chiyo. "Who was that?" Yukari blinked, then she waved her hand dismissively and went back to her podium.

"Ah, nobody important! Just a guy I knew in my school days..." She said grumpily. And with that the class began.

* * *

When class was over Tomo walked over to a girl with long light-brown hair with glasses. "Hey Yomi!" Yomi looked up.

"What?" She said slightly annoyed.

"What do you think?" Tomo asked, Yomi looked up at Tomo her glasses glossing over.

"What do I think of what exactly?" Tomo stared at her, her mouth open.

"About Minato and Yukari stupid!" Yomi was grabbing Tomo by her cheeks and was forcibly trying to pull them apart.

"The only stupid one here is you!" Yomi growled it was then that a girl with shoulder length hair walked over.

"Hey Yomi, hey Tomo. Whatcha' doin'?" The girl was known by the class as Osaka though her real name was Ayumuu Kasuga, the reason for this was due to Tomo nicknaming her that due to the fact that Osaka came from Osaka.

"Me? I'm trying to kill Tomo! What else?" Yomi snarled as she continued to try and rip Tomo's cheeks off. It was then that Tomo took a step back causing her, Yomi, and Osaka to fall. They fell with a clatter to the floor.

"Oh my goodness are you all right?" came the small, high pitched voice of Chiyo. Tomo, was currently seeing spirals while, Yomi was lying flat on her face, and Osaka was lying on Yomi's back.

"Ow..." Tomo said as she stood up, rubbing her cheeks. Yomi, gave a groan.

"Moron." She said, she threw off Osaka and stood up holding her head.

"Anyway back to my previous question, what do you think about Minato and Yukari?" Tomo said, lowering her hands and looking at them as if nothing had happen.

"Huh?" Chiyo looked surprised by this sudden question then she put a finger on her chin looking thoughtful "Well uh... it seems that Miss Yukari and Mr. Minato are old friends... that's about it I guess." She said. Tomo looked at Chiyo, blankly then said.

"MORON!"

"Huh?" Chiyo said, now confused. However one member of this gang was missing. That would be the tall girl with long dark hair sitting near the window. She was looking at her friends, a slight smile on her face though she wasn't really paying attention to them. She too was thinking of the teacher, but not about the mysterious connection between him and her homeroom teacher. No, she was thinking about what he had said, when the bell rang and the next class was starting she walked up to the teacher and asked.

"Can I have a pass to the social worker?"

* * *

Minato was sitting in his office currently looking through all of the students profiles when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" He said looking up, the door opened and a girl of tall height, and large bust came in. "Ah! You must be... Miss Sakaki correct?" he said standing up and holding out a hand. She looked at him taken aback slightly, but grabbed his hand and shook she could feel his powerful muscles squeezing her hand gently. He then gestured to a couch that was in the room. Sakaki sat down. "So! How can I help you?" He said spreading his hands apart then clapping them together. Sakaki blushed slightly at the exuberance he seemed to radiate but she didn't leave.

"Um... I can talk... about anything in here right? And nobody will know?" She asked. Minato nodded.

"That is correct, and nobody will know unless I think that what you tell me is life threatening or if you want somebody else like your parents or your friends to know. So you can say whatever you want." He said opening his hands slightly. Sakaki nodded and sighed, then her face flushed pink she said.

"I... I like cute things..." Minato blinked, then he scratched his head.

"Really? Hmmmm... you don't look the type and..." he turned and rummaged through his folders till he found her's and looking through it. "Judging by your scores particularly in P.E. you don't seem the type." Sakaki blinked.

"Don't Look the type?" He nodded, and he closed his eye's slowly.

"Sakaki have you ever really looked at yourself in the mirror? I'm not trying to insult you or anything but have you looked in the mirror and thought about how you look?" He asked. Sakaki blinked.

"Um..." She grabbed her chin and took on a thoughtful pose. "Not really I guess. I'm not usually concerned with my image." Minato gave a nod and opened his eye's halfway.

"I see, well I've never seen you in P.E but you must be extremely athletic despite the fact that you probably never really seriously took an interest in sports, correct?" Sakaki nodded. Minato leaned back in his chair, and raised a leg propping it on his other leg. "When I look at you, I see this big, imposing girl, who is an unknown entity to the public, with the strength to take out even the strongest boys. Girls like you are extremely rare in japan, and usually follow their public view." He said. Sakaki gave an 'Oh!' then she looked worried. "However if someone were to talk to you like how I am I think they will understand. While you might not meet that person now you might meet them later on in life. When that chance comes I suggest opening up to them as much as you think you should. After that everything should be fine I think." Sakaki looked at him her mouth in an 'Oh!'

"I see... but I don't know how this has to do with me liking cute stuff." she said bluntly. Minato froze.

"Uhhh... You're right I'm sorry." He said shaking his head and lowering his leg. "Though now that you mention what kind of stuff do you like?" Sakaki blushed.

"Cats... puppies... Chiyo-chan..." She said, they continued with Minato mostly talking while Sakaki listened, though she wasn't completely silent. She would also talk, telling him about her love of cats, and her encounter with one particular cat.

"A cat that bite's when you try to pet it?" He asked looking surprised she nodded. "Huh... Well I got no solution to that." He said, his eye's drifted to the clock on the wall and he gave a grunt of surprise.

"Uh oh! Miss Sakaki you should get back to class." He said gesturing to the clock. Sakaki looked at the clock as well and gave an eep of surprise. She stood up apologizing and left the room, Minato watched as she left then he sighed. "Sakaki huh? Remind me of that one girl back in college. Oh well... I think I'll go visit two more old friends." With that he stood up stretched, scratched his head then opened the door and headed for upstairs.

* * *

**I've wanted to do an Azumanga Daioh fic for years... I finally am carrying through with it. Also this Minato has absolutely no reference on any other Minato that might or does exist. He's an OC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Azumanga Daioh! Fighting Social Worker!  
**

**By Soul Teller**

**Summary: During the Second Semester the girls get informed of a staff member, he's a social worker. What they don't know is what he is when he leaves school... Heavy Shoujo-ai... don't like don't read...**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Nyamo and... huh!?**

Minato scratching the back of his head walked up stairs. He would say hello to any students that walked past him, when he got to the top he looked to see the halls were starting to fill up with students. "Hmm... Class must be over with now." He walked up to a boy with glasses. "Excuse me do you know where Nyamo is?" The student looked at him confused.

"Nyamo?" Then Minato remembered.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I meant Minamo! Miss. Kurosawa, you know where she is?" The boy looked up though his glasses expertly hid his eye's.

"Oh... She should be outside right now getting ready for P.E." He said, pointing to the window outside. Minato looked then he sighed, he'd have to see her later.

"Okaaaaay. Now do you know where I can find a Mr. Kimura?" The boy paled and took a step back.

"K-Kimura?"

"Yes Kimura?" Minato was not aware of the rather rapid temperature drop as students looked at him their eye's flashing. The girls eye's flashed the brightest, Minato noticing this looked around feeling a darkness creeping up on him. "Uh... I think I should get go-WAGH!" The shout was from Minato turning on the spot to find a girl with short brown hair looking at him a rather murderous look in her eye.

"Sooooo..." She breathed raspingly, "You're his accomplice huh?" Minato blinked and took a step back from the girl. His hands raised slightly.

"His accomplice? I guess you could sa-"

"Leave!" The girl interrupted suddenly pushing him.

"Eh? What? Wait? What? Bwuh?" He was now confused.

"Oh my... Aren't you Minato-senpai?" A rather flat and hollow voice asked. POP! The sudden interruption destroyed the atmosphere and glares. Everyone turned rather mechanically to see a man with slightly pasty skin, an open mouth, dull glasses, and scraggly hair.

"Oh! Kimura, there you are!" Minato said now back to his cheery self. "Haven't seen you since I graduated! I heard from some friends that you did too and went to teach here." Minato said.

"Yes, it was a rather opportune moment, do you remember our... goal." He grabbed his glasses at the last bit. Minato's face suddenly grew serious, and an ominous cloud passed his face.

"Yesssss. Indeeed to become high school teachers, why?" He said his eye's suddenly alight with a fear and he clenched a fist and thrusted it into the air. Kimura following suit though slightly half-heartedly.

"BECAUSE WE LIKE HIGH-SCHOOL GIRL'S THAT'S WHY!!" They shouted. A police car siren was heard in the silence that followed.

"Although..." Minato said tears now following from his darkened eye's. "I have fallen from that path... Oh shameeeee!" he cried and he sunk into the ground. As he wept he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kimura looking down at him.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Kimura asked. Minato then stood up abruptly his hand on his chin.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Nope!" Everybody in the vicinity felt a drop of sweat on their heads. Kimura just stared then he said.

"I have to get ready for class," He walked off. Minato stared at him then shrugged.

"He always was a wacky guy though that neck is really disturbing..." Minato said rubbing his own neck. The students then turned their heads to look at him.

* * *

Yomi was sitting on her desk resting her head on her palm which in turn was propped up on the desk. She was doing what she always did when she had nothing to do. Thinking about her future, unlike Tomo who did everything at the last minute Yomi liked to plan ahead. Tomo often said this was stupid because everything didn't always go to plan. It was one of the rare few times that Tomo was actually right about something. It was more embarrassing when Yomi had to admit it, which then caused Tomo to call her stupid for about a whole week until Yomi had enough and gave her a double chop. The fact that Tomo was ever right made Yomi angry especially since the girl was so stu-.

"YOMI!" The door banged open revealing a rather harassed looking Tomo. Yomi looked up.

"What!?" She asked rather aggressively.

"Kimura and... Social Worker! Allies! Conspiracy!" Tomo shouted waving her arms rather frantically.

"What!?" Yomi asked now confused.

"Oh didn'cha kno'?" Came the strange Kansai accented Osaka. "Mr. Kimura, and Mr. Mikado

seem to be friends from college." Yomi blinked at Osaka.

"No way! College?" Osaka gave a slow nod. "Then... then he should know why Kimura is like that shouldn't he?" Yomi asked in a whisper. Tomo finally coming back to whatever senses she had, looked at Yomi a rather questing look in her eye's.

"Now that I think about I wonder what Kimura was like before a teacher?" She asked her brow furrowed in thought. The three stayed that way to ponder the life of Mr. Kimura.

* * *

Minato sighed as he walked downstairs, so far the day had been slightly strange yet interesting. The day was nearly over though he would've like to of talked to Minamo or, as he knew her, Nyamo before the day was through. He sighed again it was going to have to wait until tomorrow. With that thought in mind he headed back into his office.

* * *

**Next Day...**

Students were mumbling about the bizarre relationship between Minato and Mr. Kimura. Rumors were spreading hither and thither the most ridiculous ones coming from Osaka, such as they were aliens sent to study their culture then when they were done they would invade the earth and turn humans into slaves. This of course went to town slightly till it reached Yomi's ears and she shot it down powerfully using her deadly weapons known as logic and reasoning to blast the foreign rumor out of the air.

"Well he could be a-!" Osaka started.

"Osaka, do me a favor... shut up!" Yomi growled, Osaka did as told though her eye's clouded slightly as she began to drift into her own world. Yomi however ignored this fact, and stared back up at the board waiting for class to begin.

* * *

Minato was looking at the students from class 4 when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said not taking his eye's off the papers. The door opened and Minato heard a footstep.

"Oh hello Minato..." said a feminine voice, Minato looked up to see one Minamo Kurosawa. Wearing her usual P.E attire she looked down at him smiling slightly. Minato looked at her his mouth agape slightly then he shook himself.

"Uh... Hey Nyamo! How are you?" Minato asked rubbing the back of his head a nervous grin on his face.

"I'm fine thank you, I just heard from Yukari that you were here and decided to drop by..." Silence then the faint ringing of a bell. Minamo looked at him and her face flushed slightly, "Well uh... I guess... I'll see you later right?"

"Yeah... I guess so..." Minato said, one hand now resting on the back of his head, the other resting on the desk the fingers twitched slightly.

"Um... Good bye." Minamo said and she closed the door and Minato watched her figure walk out of sight. He then sighed and sank deeper into the chair. He grasped his face with both hands and exhaled deeply, his hands slid slowly off his face deforming it as his hands slid down. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Fate really sucks doesn't it...?" He said silently to himself. He heard a knock on the door and startled he sat up to look at the door he could see the outlines but he couldn't make out who it was. "Uh come in?" He said. The door opened to reveal a bespectacled girl, with long brown hair looking at where he sat. She looked at him, her glasses opaque fogging her eye's then she raised her head and the glasses cleared. Minato looked at her, an eyebrow raised then he gestured to the seat in front of him. "Have a seat miss...?"

"Koyomi, Koyomi Mizuhara," she said and she walked over the chair and sat, Minato then raised both eyebrows. This girl was a serious one, a bit too serious for his liking. He could feel the tug of a smile at the corner of his lips, this would be fun.

"So how can I help you Miss Mizuhara?" He said leaning forward slightly resting his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his hands.

"What's your relationship with Mr. Kimura?" Koyomi said, Minato raised an eyebrow again.

"Kimura? He's an old friend from College, he and I used to hang out sometimes. Though some of the things he did was pretty... disturbing... like..." Minato paled slightly. Koyomi leaned forward her glasses glinting in the light.

"Like...?" She asked.

"That neck of his! How does he do it!?" Minato said his face now very pale and his hair seeming to wilt. Yomi just sighed though when she thought about it how did Kimura move his neck like that.

"I see... Well if that's all thanks..." She stood up and turned to leave.

"Hey... You know Tomo correct?" Minato asked, Koyomi stopped and turned, her expression was unreadable but Minato could sense a slight hostility radiate from her.

"Yeah? What of it?" She said coldly.

"Could you ask her to come down and see me? I need to speak with her." Minato said his voice equally cool. Koyomi nodded and left. Minato only had to wait for 10 minutes when the girl slammed the door open.

"HIIIIIII!" She shouted, Minato winced slightly but other than that smiled. He gestured to the chair.

"Have a seat please." He said coolly, Tomo looked at the chair then gave him a suspicious look. He raised an eyebrow, "Okay sit in this chair please..." He said standing up and sitting down in the other chair. Tomo watched him like a cat watching a mouse then sat down. Minato folded his arms across his chest and leaned back, as he predicted Tomo also did the same. He leaned forward, Tomo leaned forward. He stuck out his tongue, Tomo stuck out her tongue. He grabbed his cheeks and pulled on them, Tomo didn't do anything. He removed his cheeks and sat back. "It seems you really are that man's daughter. Though I imagine that you don't really want to think about him much do you?" Minato said. Tomo gave a start at this.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked. Minato watched her, deadpanned he rubbed his chin with one hand while the other rested on his knee.

"Hm... It seems that you've forgotten about him. Tell me Tomo what kind of man is your father?" Tomo stared at him her eye's wide with shock and confusion.

"M-M-My Dad?" Tomo stuttered.

* * *

**Cliff... You gotta hate em... )**

**Well here's the next chapter... **

**Soul Teller: ****What's Minato's relationship with Tomo and what does he mean by forgotten?**

**Tomo: Who the heck are you? What do you know about my dad!?**

**Minato: I see so your mother must've...**

**Tomo: SHUT UP!**

**Soul Teller: Please give me some reviews... All flames well be sent to the sun... to heat up my room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Azumanga Daioh! Fighting Social Worker!

**By Soul Teller**

**Summary: During the Second Semester the girls get informed of a staff member, he's a social worker. What they don't know is what he is when he leaves school... Heavy Shoujo-ai... don't like don't read...  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews... and to reply to them. Thanks gman2006 I hope to find more of your reviews in the future. EvilDux, thanks again for reviewing my story, No he is not Tomo's father though that was a good guess you might be surprised by who and what he really is. You'll also probably hate me by the time this story is done. Though that'll take a while. Also about my writing style I'm trying my best to write it like the manga in the sense that it jumps very rapidly from one event to another that usually takes months. For example, we start off with the girls starting at the first day of school, next thing you know it's already summer. I'm slowing it slightly but still going at the story's rather fast pace. Also some characters are gonna be slightly out of character but that's because I'll be diving into their backgrounds. Also I thank ReptileX, TheoneandonlyKaorin, and D.K.N.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Tomo and the Sports Fest!!**

"M-M-My Dad?" Tomo stuttered while Minato stared at her his eye's piercing and firm. "Uh... He's, he's..." she said her voice which had been loud and obnoxious was now meek and quiet. Tomo looked at him, her eye's darting from side to side as if looking for an exit. "Um... I... can't tell you." Tomo said quietly lowering her head. Minato frowned, then he sat up straight, a rare event.

"Why not?" he asked one hand resting on the arm rest, the other laying on his lap. Tomo shuddered slightly, then she turned her head away and sniffed. She didn't respond. "Remember everything you say here, stays here unless you want me to tell someone else." He didn't mention the other one for good reason, if he did this girl would never talk. Which was exactly the opposite of what he wanted from her. "Also you don't have to tell me now if you want, we could talk about other things if you want..." Tomo didn't say anything and didn't look at him. "Also you can leave anytime you want to..." Tomo twitched at this and then she stood. Minato stayed silent and looked at the floor as she walked past him. She opened the door, paused then she closed it. Minato sat there silent then he swiveled around to face his desk and stared at the bottom left drawer. His hand reached for the handle then recoiled slightly and he set his hand on the desk. He sighed and ruffled his hair slightly then he grabbed the handle and pulled it open. Inside was a pile of books that were covered in so much dust they had taken on a uniform beige.

Minato reached inside and pulled out one book in particular he brushed what he could off it and blew off the rest of the smoke closing his eye's as he did this. When he was sure the dust had settled he opened his eye's and looked at the book. It was black and rather plain but it was the inside that really mattered. He sighed and opened it.

* * *

Yomi looked up when she saw Tomo walk back in her head bowed and her face shadowed. She walked past Yomi without saying a word. Yomi who had the misfortune to know Tomo ever since grade school was quite unsettled by Tomo whenever she became quiet it wasn't as though she didn't like the quiet it was just it meant that Tomo was planning something nasty when she did. However Tomo was doing no such thing, while her brain was working much harder than it normally did it wasn't to plotting, but contemplating. 'My dad...' Tomo had no real memories of her father. In fact as far as Tomo knew, he was only around when Tomo had been born then a week later he had left for another country. She rested her head on her folded arms and looked to the side at the students sitting and looking at the board. Her eye's fell slightly, for she was truly unable to frown she promised that she would never really be sad about anything. She promised when she heard her Mother crying one day, drunk and emotionally weak.

**_Flashback_**

**_5 year old Tomo was sitting in one the sofa bored out of her mind her legs swinging back and forth as she stared blankly at the T.V. I was then that she heard the door click, and the handle turn. She turned to see her mother stumble in slightly a blush on her cheeks and her eye's distant and she would chuckle slightly as she stepped. Then she stumbled and fell slightly. "Woops! Hee hee..." Her mother babbled. Tomo jumped off the sofa and ran to her mother her eye's bright._**

**_"Mommy you okay?" She asked in her small cute voice. Her mother giggled a goofy smile on her face._**

**_"Yes Tomo dear..." Then she looked up at Tomo and stared into her eye's. Tomo's bright brown eye's were not like her mother's dark green. This reality always hit her mother hard and now it was hitting her especially hard as tears began to well up in her eye's._**

**_"Takoshi..." she whimpered and raised both her hands to her face. "Why..." and then she began to cry. Tomo stared at this in shock, then she flustered around her mother pulling faces and doing silly stuff._**

**_"Mommy! Look, look! Blahhh!" She cried pulling faces, but nothing worked as her mother still cried harder if anything else. Tomo was now confused. "Mommy! Don' cry! Mommy..." Tomo hugged her mother who stopped slightly though she still still sobbed occasionally. "Mommy don cry... Tomo... Tomo be happy for Mommy!" She had squeaked, burying her face into her mother's chest. Tears were now starting to threaten her as she tried to somehow take the sadness away from her mother. "Tomo will make everything better!" Her mother didn't say anything but she wrapped her arms around Tomo and hugged her tightly._**

**_Flashback end_**

Some nights Tomo would still have dreams of those, her mother crying over a face-less man though she didn't know it at the time. Every time Tomo would try to cheer up her mother, and every time her mother would cry even harder. Yukari was saying something. Tomo wasn't really listening anymore all this thinking and remembering was making her sleepy. Her eye's drifted, and she welcomed darkness again. Only to be awoken again by Yukari's rolled up notebook.

* * *

Tomo was walking home her head bent. "Tomo!" She turned and saw Yomi running up to her, Tomo stopped for a second then she continued walking. She didn't want to talk to anybody now, not even her best friend. "Tomo! Wait up dammit!" Yomi growled as she hurried even faster. When she caught up with Tomo she grabbed the girl by the shoulder and held her still. "Listen when I'm talking to you! You've been ignoring me ever since you saw that guy!" Yomi said. Tomo looked up, blinked, then she smiled.

"What are you talking about idiot? There's nothing wro- gaah!" Yomi irritated by Tomo's barbed comment on her intelligence had seized the girl by her cheeks and was pulling them apart as if to rip them right off Tomo's face!

"The only idiot here is you!" she growled and she released Tomo and stomped off. Tomo watched Yomi walk off the smile sliding off of her face like molasses. Tomo rubbed her left cheek which was hurting in particular from Yomi's 'Cheeky Squeeze Attack,' but that didn't matter to her. What mattered was that she had avoided questions, but... she wouldn't be able to forever. She frowned and continued her lonely trek home with two thoughts firmly stuck in her head... Minato, the social worker, and her father.

* * *

Minato sat in his desk, his eye's fixed firmly on the picture book that lay open, gazing at a photo featuring a short man, with shoulder length hair that parted near the bottom, and a tall woman with eye's of darkest jade. Both were smiling and standing next to them was a younger Minato with longer hair tied in a ponytail. The picture was of Takoshi's and Yuriko's wedding which was held 2 year's before Tomo was born exactly 17 years ago. It was a rather happy relationship and Minato would visit the couple every once in a while... but then one day... Takoshi came to Minato and forced Minato to do the one thing... that would forever torture him... to his death. "Minato-san?" Minato looked up to see Nyamo standing by the door watching him.

"Nyamo! I didn't see you there!" He said startled and he quickly closed the photo book. Nyamo however had caught sight of the photo book and leaned in slightly to get a better look.

"What's that you got there."

"Eh? Nothing, nothing at all! Ha ha ha ha!" he laughed and stood up startling Nyamo effectively blocking her view and destroying her interest. "So what can I do for you?" He asked, smiling. Nyamo blinked, then blushed and lowered her head.

"Oh... ah nothing much... just... wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner or something..." She said her voice becoming a tiny squeak at the end. Minato raised an eyebrow, then he looked at the room and raised another eyebrow.

"Well now... this certainly is a familiar scene." He looked down at Nyamo. "Remember?" Nyamo blinked then looked around confused.

"No? What do yo- oh my!" Indeed it was familiar though not the same location. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Stop. It's all right. Dinner at 6'... Kojima's Bistro?" Nyamo blushed speechless and gave a single nod. "Okay... Ah! Where do you live now?" Nyamo told him and he thanked her. "See you at 6' then." He said and he turned his back to her to put away his things. Nyamo stood there, then she snapped out of Lala Land and hurried to get ready for her date.

* * *

**Next day**

Tomo yawned and slammed her alarm clock off and she groggily got up. She rubbed her eye's and yawned again, then looked at the time, 6:21. Tomo sighed and she looked in the mirror, she ruffled her hair to get it out of it's tangled bed hair mess. However the result was to make it a bigger mess, she looked at it then she sighed and reached for the brush and brushed her hair into it's normal parted shape. Now that she thought about it her mother said she looked like her father with her hair and eye's. However when she got her hair cut she suddenly looked a lot like her mother minus the brown eye's it was... odd. Tomo had finished brushing her hair and got dressed.

When Tomo had gotten downstairs she had found the note addressed to her and the money lying on the table. Tomo didn't even bother looking at the note she knew what it was going to say anyways. She grabbed the money and left.

* * *

Minato sighed, and rubbed his head. "Good god... Note to self: Never drink with Nyamo again!" He groaned clutching his head. He laid his head on the table, wishing there was such a thing as hangover medicine. It was then he heard the yell of "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRST PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" He grabbed his head. Wait-a-minute... today was. "DRAT!" He got up and ran out the door. He was stopped by a most unexpected visitor...

* * *

**Humm... Sorry I'm not in a good mood today... Anyway I'm not going to make things clear for a while so bear with me. You'll have to deal with it for now. Ah! Yes I said that he's something else in the middle of the night... You'll understand that 3 chapters from now.**

**Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver...**


End file.
